Robbie Rotten vs Waluigi
Description Lazytown vs Mario vs Undertale vs Wacky Races vs FNaF!! Which "Villain" will be the winner of this very silly battle to the death? DBX NO RESEARCH JUST BLOODSHED DBX!! Pre-Battle Location: Lazytown, 12:PM The not-so-lazy town of Lazytown, Inhabited by many incredibly strange people. Stingy, Trixie, and of course, the heroic Sportacus, who was taking a break, he really deserved it. However, deep in his own lair, groaned the most evil villain of them all- wait no, It's Robbie Rotten, a "Villain" who has a tendency to be foiled of a bunch of kids. "Hmm, seems Sportaflop is taking his one-day hiatus today! Perfect, I can easily cause mishaps without him bothering m--huh?" Robbie said in shock, as he noticed a lengthy purple man in overalls and a fat yellow man stealing a piggy bank right from under Stingy's nose! "Well! I'm impressed, but still, TOTALLY uncalled for! Hah, No matter, I'll just try and set a world record, as usual, but of what?..Hmm, ah I know!" Robbie then began to search for his own piggy bank. Once he found it, he attempted a near impossible world record, most wins of heads or tails! "I choose heads!" He said as he flicked the quarter he picked. He heard a LOUD explosion, and as he lost focus, he was instead bonked on the head by his coin. Angered, he immediately headed to his binoculars to check the source. "CURSES Muttley!! We've crashed in the middle of a really weird city!" a man called Dick Dastardly shouted in annoyance. He demanded Muttley deal with the situation, or at least HELP. "Relax..I have the cash to deal with the damages, just call someone an- huh?" Muttley stopped and noticed his wallet..it was gone! "Wahaa! Looking for this?!" The stingy crew of Wario and Waluigi walked into view, holding the wallet and piggy bank. The two groups stared each other down, unaware of two villains watching them, Robbie of course, and..the highly dangerous killer of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, after it's been shut down completely, The Purple Guy. He usually spends his time killing innocent kids, however, these two Groups..could be a huge threat to his plan, so he decides to enter the fray, walking towards the four figures. "Hey, Stand aside." 'Purple Guy requests from the Wario Bros, who of course get irritated. Wario decides to tell him off. "Wahaha! You, scrawny? Why should we?" Wario asked as he trimmed his mustache. As Purple Guy brandished his knife, 2 MORE otherworldly characters entered the area: the underground's very own celebrity: Mettaton, and her "Agent" Papyrus, who dragged Mettaton to the commotion. Purple Guy looked over and gritted his teeth, and aimed his knife at Papyrus, who stayed brave, and brought out a bone to retaliate. All of them were ready to fight, however...Robbie was absolutely dumbfounded, and TICKED, His vacation from Sporta-flippity-flop..ruined by other "villains"?! How dare they step into LazyTown! "Oh I'll show them, but how? Hmm..Let's start with a good invention!" he decided. Robbie grabbed the Trash Blaster, and exited his lair, entering the view of the rest of the combatants. "GREETINGS trespassers! I am Robbie Rotten, the Number One villain! I demand you leave, or else I'll be forced to do work to deal with you all, and ngh, I ''really hate doing work!' he growled, twitching his nose, while getting his hand on his Trash Truck. Dick, seeing this, opened the trunk of his Flying Machine and out came The Mean Machine. Muttley and Dick entered their car and also got ready. Everyone seemed ready for this Death Battle.. (Cue Wario World E3 Theme) HERE WE GO!! "HERE WE GO!!" Wario shouted as he Shoulder Charged over to Mettaton who gracefully dodged the attack. He then launched his Mini-Tons toward Wario, who gritted his teeth and began to charge his fist. Papyrus and Waluigi were fighting with Bone vs Tennis Racket, when Papyrus suddenly pushed a bone towards Waluigi's tummy, setting him tumbling into the ground. "WAHH!! You are a pain in the Wah!!" He "Wah'd" in anger as he launched a tennis ball towards Papyrus, who rolled to the side and sends up his bones, Waluigi jumps over each bone and kicks it down, sending it towards Papyrus, who gets Sent into the Brick Wall, he groans in Pain, but comes to in moments. "How Rude! I, The GREAT Papyrus!!! will Teach you a Lesson!" Papyrus twirls a Bone into his Hand and Charges toward Waluigi, Meanwhile, The Mean Machine is being chased by Robbie's Trash Truck, Dick looks behind him in a Panic, Muffley watches as well, the 2 See Robbie suck up all the Garbage in the Nearby Dumpster, and Charge his Cannon. "AGH!! Muffley do SOMETHING!!" D.Dastardly began to Panic, Muffley sighed and looked at the Buttons available, He pressed a Button Nonchalantly, It was Time to Do what Dastardly did Best, Cheat. "Activate turbo Mode!!" Dastardly Declared as they zoomed to behind the Trash Truck, Robbie, dumbfounded, turns around and gasps, before turning around and sees a Large Brick Wall..he then grabs a Microphone and turns the Cannon around. "Attention Passengers...ABANDONED SHIP!!" He Put on his Electrical Spring shoes as He activated the Cannon, launching a HUGE Ball of Garbage towards Dick and Muffley's Mean Machine, Dick was However, fast enough to Hit the Eject Button to save both Him and Muffley as Both Vehicles get Total'ed in the Carnage, Dastardly sweat a little and pulls out a phone for advice, and calls The Vulture Squadron for Reparation for their Flying Machine, Robbie stormed towards the Dog and Villain and Put his fists up. Dick finished his Call and dodged a Punch from Robbie, He sneered at Him as Muffley's and Dick's Flying Machines land, they get in and Fly off in their Flying Machines, Robbie growled and Jumped into his Manhole, And he runs to his Inventions and Costumes, He switched into his Iconic Rottenbeard outfit, and Rolled in a Basic Cannon onto Rottenbeard's Ship and returned to the Bout. (Cue Die in a Fire Remix) Purple Guy simply watched the Battles, Looking for a Chance to Strike, he turns around and dodges Mettaton's Simple Bombs, Mettaton looked around for Purple Guy, when P.Guy saw Mettatons Switch...a Shut-off Switch? '"Heh, Well Well, Let's turn you off." '''Purple guy flipped the Switch, Unaware he just turned Mettaton into his Prefered Form, Mettaton EX Laughed as He emerged from the Gray box, And Fought Purple Guy's Knife with his Gorgeous Legs, Wario sees the Two fighting and Laughs, as he Presses a Button on his Device and turned into Dragon Wario, who lugged towards The Robot and Murderer. '"Stand Still, Scrapmetal!" 'Purple Guy slashes at Mettaton, who is wounded a Bit, Mettaton decides to Let his Heart attack, and Shoots it out as it shoots attacks out towards Purple Guy, who dodged each attack, Wario burns each attack that Enters his Field of Range as he then Rampages towards The Two. '"SHIT!" 'Purple Guy suddenly shouts out as He is face to face with Wario. Wario slams into Purple Guy, who Looked for a Good Place to hide, as He is Launched into a Bush..right into his Spring Bonnie costume, Which clamps right onto him..Killing Purple Guy in one way..but Reviving him in another way...as Springtrap turns on.. Wario notices Purple Guy hasn't Gotten out of the Bush and sets it aflame to the Shock and Awe of Mettaton, Wario turns around to Face Mettaton, who Launched Electricty pulses towards the Yellow Hatted Plumber, as he fights back in Retaliation..As a Shadowy Figure leaves the Fiery Bush. '"REMEMBER ME?" '''Boomed the Mechanical Monster..Springtrap, he lunged towards Wario and Mettaton, Tanking the Fire and Electricity, and punches Mettaton right in the Chest, Causing so much damage, Mettaton loses an Arm, Mettaton gritted his Teeth as He slammed his Foot towards Springtrap, who dodged and fought back against the Powerful Entertainer, Wario backs away from The Robotic Action, and turns around, and dodges Muffley's Plane swooping down at him. (Cue Stop the Pidgeon Punk Remix) Wario enters Jet Head Wario and flies after Muffley, who looks behind him and readies a Cannon at Wario, and Launches it towards Him, Wario smirked and charges into it, Launching straight towards Muffley, who In a Fit of Shock, Immediately Whimpers as his Air Machine is knocked out of the Sky, Muffley falls slowly using his Tail as a Way down, Wario however has a Different plan for Poor Muffley, who Wario reactivates his Jet, and slams himself at an INCREDIBLE Speed into Muffley, the Two crash into Mayor Meanwells Humble abode, Luckily Mayor Meanswell and the rest of the Town evacuated from the battlefield. "Wahaha!! Serves you Right Mangy Mutt!!" Wario taunts Muffley, who is Nothing more than a Skeleton of his Form self, Dick gasps as He witnessed his Albeit Mangy, yet Caring Dog Being blown into a Mere Skeleton, Dick swooped towards Wario with intentions to Kill. "You'll Regret that Fatty!!" Dastardly Shouted at Wario, who rose back into the Air with his Jet Power-Up, Wario growled at his Insult and Flew towards Dastardly. '''MUFFLEY IS DEAD KO 1!! Remaining Combatants: Robbie VS Wario & Waluigi VS Mettaton and Papyrus VS Dick Dastardly vs Springtrap Rottenbeard aimmed his Cannon at the Bout between Waluigi and Papyrus, which has become a Laughing contest on who has the Better Catchphrase of the Two. "WAH!!" "NYEH HEH HEH!!" "WAAAAH!!!!" "NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!" "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" "NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!" Robbie groaned as He turned on the Cannon and rushed his Ship towards the Two Lengthy Silly guys. Papyrus notices and sighs and Summons, For once, a Gaster Blaster towards Robbie who retaliated by shooting his Cannon towards it, The Gaster Blast let out a LARGE Blast of Spaghetti, The Meatball hits the Cannonball, and its Pulverized by the Ball, Although it makes it miss its Mark, Papyrus laughs as Waluigi throws a Bomb at Papyrus, Papyrus looks down curiously. "NYEH? Why hello little Toy! What are you do-" Papyrus was interupted by the Fuse Activating, He internally screams as He Throws it far off, It explodes damagelessly, Papyrus then turns around, and gets Kicked by Waluigi, The two collide Bones and Tennis Racket, trying to overpower the Other, All while Taunting. "Witness the Power of the GREAT PAPYRUS!!" Papyrus shouted as he shot more bones toward Him, Waluigi jumps over and Clashes back with the Royal Guardsman in Training, Waluigi growls as He begins to overpower Papyrus. "Wah!! Your annoying Skeletal Freak!!" Waluigi said in a Fit of Rage, and slaps Papyrus into the Nearby Brick wall, Papyrus falls over, his Skull cracked, Papyrus'es Eye turns orange as He uses his Brothers signature Gravity attack and slams Waluigi into the side of the tree, and gets back up, Looking at Waluigi in an Aggressive tone. "Lets have some Fun, Shall we? Nyeh Heh Heh Heh!!" Papyrus has snapped and grabs Waluigi and prepares to finish off Waluigi, however, he hears The Cannonball of Rottenbeard heading their Way. "Oh Pasta!" Papyrus says in Shock, Waluigi then over powers and throws Papyrus towards the Cannonball, Papyrus shatters into A Billion little Bone pieces, all falling infront of Rottenbeard, who taunts the Dead Skeleton. "Thats what happens when you face Rottenbeard!!" Rottenbeard chuckled and stroked his Beard, staring at Waluigi, who held some bombs in his Hands, Waluigi smirked, ready to blow someone up. PAPYRUS IS DEAD!! KO 2!! Remaining Combatants:Robbie, Waluigi, Wario, Mettaton, Dick Dastardly, and Springtrap. Category:What-If? DBXs